


Earning Respect

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and Jaime try to fit in with their new brethren at the Wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Respect

Tyrion had expected a certain amount of ridicule from his new brethren. Title and coin could buy respect, or at least to the right to have respect shown to his face, but with neither to hand, he was just a dwarf.

"If he were a fish," one of the new recruits jeered, "I'd throw him back." Some of the others laughed uproariously as if this were the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

"Yeah," another added. "What use is a half-man? My sword's as tall as he is."

Tyrion shrugged and then dashed forward, stamping down on the man's foot and head butting him in the groin. As the man bent over in agony, Tyrion seized hold of the blackguard’s shirt and dragged him close. In the same moment, he produced a dagger with his free hand and slid it behind the man's ear, the blade a hair’s breadth from breaking the skin.

The courtyard fell silent. Then Jon Snow - Ned Stark's bastard son - began applauding, a broad smile on his face. The pure white direwolf at his feet tipped its head as if in appreciation.

"Well done," Jon called, others cheering too.

"Hooray for the half-man!"

Tyrion released his prisoner and bowed before he sheathed his knife. Within seconds he'd changed their opinion of him. Not a bad start.

Not to be outdone, Jaime stepped forward, sword drawn, issuing a challenge. When one of the recruits took him on, Jaime made quick of work of the man – and left him with a deep cut across one cheek for his troubles.

This did not play as well with the men as Tyrion’s stunt had. Scarring a brother was just plain bad manners. Jaime was puzzled by the filthy looks the other men gave him as the wounded man was tended to.

Jaime was not going to fit in here. Tyrion, on the other hand, was delighted to shake hands with Jon and to meet the eager Samwell. Things were looking up.


End file.
